What I can give
by sillouhetteLove
Summary: Real life story becoming a ff. Based on true life events just replaced my people with characters from OUAT I do not own characters
1. Chapter 1

Summary

This story is about a young teenager who goes by the name of Emma Marie. Her life is stuck between the world, Christianity and living with depression. The young girl has just turned 18 and is ready to explore beyond the four walls of religion. But what is stopping her? Her family and beliefs are stopping her. Living with her older sister Tawny and Brother In-law Phillip, has helped her think about the future and have given her motivation to move forward. She starts a new year at Maine State High School and meets someone who just so happens to be her teacher. Mrs Regina Mills. Mrs Mills is not your ordinary teacher. Behind the smiles and excitement, she hides something dark. Something that is yet to be discovered by Emma Marie. Emma and Mrs Mills form quite an unusual relationship over the months of knowing each other. But as the story progresses, we see the young lady open up her mind to a whole different world she lives in, with the help of Mrs Mills. By the end of the year, hopefully, everything should be in place in hope of finding their happy ending.

Introduction

Living with depression is like living with a shadow that is constantly following your every moment. Every step. Everything. At the age of seventeen I was diagnosed with depression. I didn't know what to do or what it was. So i went to my school counselor to seek help and I found it. Now, I am eighteen, I have only known about this for a short time and i'm slowly beginning to get better. I have three older sisters,Tawny who is 28 and Married to Phillip, Lavinia who is 26 and Jodie who is 23. I live with Tawny and Phillip. I've been with them for two years. It's been a very hard time trying to adapt to new surroundings, getting back into school life and socializing. But trust me, i have learned so much over the past two years, from formal greetings to tidying my room. Even the smallest chores help you learn new skills. My life growing up has been quite a struggle. From growing up overweight for my age, to moving schools, to being bullied, to sexual abuse, and even trying to keep up with the social change in society. My life, as a teenager in Christianity has caused me to rebel, disobey and do church things all at the same time. But no one, besides Tawny and Phillip, has ever tried to help me. Although living with them and living a christian life, has helped me balance things a bit, It has also changed my view on the world.

Chapter One

The morning was warm and the air was fresh. "Today is going to be a good day" I whispered to myself. I flung open my blankets and warm air gushed onto my belly like a tidal wave. I sat up, got out of bed and walked over to get the keys for the house. I slipped my slippers on and walked out of my bedroom. I went into the bathroom and washed all the sleep out of my eyes and brushed my teeth till my breath no longer smelt of foul odor. I walked out to Phillip, greeting me with "Good Morning Babe. The principal called and said you start school today." A smile rose on my face and I began to cheer. "Finally. It's been too long since I have been out of school." I went back to my room, got my new uniform and polished shoes out of the wardrobe and found myself some clean undies and socks and headed to the shower. I was so excited. I got into the shower while it was cold. I shivered with nervousness as the cold began to wrap its arms around me. I washed my hair, washed my body and stepped out of the shower.

I quickly got changed and went back into my room. I made my bed and slipped my perfectly polished leather made shoes on over my white socks and went into the kitchen where Mum aka Tawny and Dad aka Phillip where sitting. "You look awesome in your uniform Dear." Tawny said politely as she handed my lunch to me. I replied "Thank you" and gave her a warm yet nervous looking smile. I grabbed an apple on the go and kissed my parents goodbye as I took off to school.

I went to the office to meet my Dean. He was a tall, fair looking man who had a beard that looked like a cactus plant. His name was Mr Nolan. He greeted me and gave me my timetable. I had no idea where I was going, so I asked him to take me.

We walked down one very long corridor, turned left and stopped outside a door. "Are you ready?" Mr Nolan asked me. I said "Sure am Sir." He smiled and and we both walked in. The first person that caught my eyes was a beautiful brunette lady sitting at a desk wearing a perfect shade of purple reading glasses and dark red lipstick. I immediately began to feel butterflies in my stomach just hoping she wasn't the teacher. I looked up at Mr Nolan and said "You can't be serious? She is not my teacher, right sir?" He said to me with a smirk on his face"I asked if you were ready?" We slowly made our way to my new teacher. Mr Nolan stood in front of her and said "Hi Mrs Mills. This is Emma Marie. She is a new student here at Maine State High School. I would like to welcome her into your class." "Hi Mrs Mills. I'm Emma Marie Swan" I said nervously looking down at my fidgeting fingers. Mrs Mills stood up from behind her desk and walked over to Me. She stood in front of Mr Nolan and I and gave a warm yet evil smile. "Welcome, Miss Swan. I ensure your stay here will be, quite, interesting." I stared at Mrs Mills as she spoke. Her voice was so soft yet very authoritative. Its was dark. It was seductive. I had to rub my temples to wake myself up out of this dream. She was intimidating. She was everything you could possibly call a queen. "Emma….Emma." Mr Nolan had to say my name a few times just to make sure I was ok. "Sorry Sir, I guess I was caught up in the moment...Of starting a new school that is." I tried to say this without showing my bright red blushing cheeks. "Thank You, Mr Nolan. I will come to you if I need help." Mr Nolan nodded his head and began to walk out but he was interrupted by Mrs Mills. "No need for that Emma. If you need help, you will come to me." I felt butterflies yield up in my stomach. "Thank You, Mr Nolan."

I sat a table of five. All alone. By myself. I looked at the time and it was only 8:35am. The bell doesn't ring until 8:45am. I tried to occupy myself, hoping Mrs Mills would call me over. Five minutes pass and finally, what I had been waiting for...happened. "Emma Marie. Come here please." I lifted my eyes from my ipad and slowly placed it down on the table. I quickly made my way too Mrs Mills and stood directly in front of her. "Please, sit down." I sat in a seat next to her that was black leather with red soft cushions that had a swan with a crown embroidered on it. I sat there for a few seconds before she lifted her eyes of the laptop. "So, tell me about yourself. How long have you live here?" Her voice was soft. "I've only just moved here with my sister and brother in law. He was in the army. I-" "No. Tell me about you." My cheeks began to blush, I swear she could tell I was nervous. "Your nervous, Emma." She said to me. Damn, I thought to myself. Maybe she can read minds. "No, Miss Swan, I can't read your mind. But what I can do, Is read body language. The way you've positioned your self shows me you're uncomfortable in my presence. The way you're speaking tells me you're not sure what to say incase you say the wrong thing." Mrs Mills laughed to herself. "Don't worry Dear. I get that alot." I gave a small smile. "So, tell me Emma. How old are you?" "I am eighteen years old Mrs Mills." "And what are your plans for the future?" "My plans are to know what I want to do." Mrs Mills frowned at my answer. "And how are you supposed to do that?" "I'm not to sure Mrs Mills." Luckily, just as Mrs Mill was going to ask me a question, the bell went. So, that means, form class would start and people would come flooding through the door. Well, the opposite happened. A Lot of them lined up at the door. "I thought this was High School Mrs Mills." I joked. "This is Miss Swan. But in my class. You follow my rules." "Do I have to line up?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No Dear, just sit right there." She stood up and walked around me and brushed her hand against my back which sent a cold shiver down my spine. She stood at the door and had her phone out with the role on it. "Good Morning Ms" "Good Morning Killian." "Morning Ms." "Anabel." "Hi Ms." "Jonah." "Hello Mrs Mills." "Goodmorning Emma." "Greetings Mrs Mills." "Joshua, How lovely to see you." "Mrs Mills." "Mr Hood." This went on for a few seconds before the last girl came in. "Hello Mrs Mills. I assume your morning has been quite intriguing?" "Hello Bailey. You're quite right. We have a new student joining us this year. Everyone meet Emma Marie. She is 18. She is a bit older than you all, so please, welcome her with open arms as have I. Her father is ex militant so do not try anything on her." The whole class looked at me like something was wrong. Mrs Mills signaled for me to join her at her side. "Introduce yourself Miss Glass." She whispered in my ear. "Hello. I'm Emma Marie, but you can call me Ree. Ah, yeah Mrs Mills has cleared everything you need to know. Thanks." Everyone just stared at me like I was some piece of meat they were preying upon. Everyone just sat there and turned their attention to their mobile devices. Mrs Mills walked her and myself back over to the firm black leather couches. "Sit Dear. Tell me more about you? How old were you when you left home? Usually you'd be the age you are now, but something tells me, there have been problems in your life." I sat down slowly and carefully without showing Mrs Mills how nervous I really was. "I was fifteen when I left home. Everything was ok." I lied. "My Mum worked for social welfare and my Dad worked at multiple construction sites." Mrs Mills looked at me funny. Like she knew me. "Well, seems like you had it all. And, how did your parents feel about letting you go at a young age?" "My parents didn't really care. They said they want the best for me, for my future. But if they really did...why couldn't they do it themselves. Why did it take their eldest daughter to step in?" Mrs Mills looked down and said "Unfortunately, I cannot answer that. But, you will be happy someday. Soon enough dear." Suddenly, our conversation was cut short. "There's the bell dear. If you need help, remember. Come to me." I stood up and put my bag on my back. I wasn't ready to leave. "I hope to see you again. Mrs Mills." Mrs Mills smiled and said "Enjoy your day, Emma."

First class I had was science. I did not know anything about science. I walked into class holding my other hand and nervously shaking. "Hello, I'm Emma." The teacher Smiled and waved her hand as if to tell me to walk over. I did as she said. "Hello Emma, I was notified that you would be joining our science class today. Welcome. I am Ms Winchester. I promise, as long as you follow instructions, you won't blow up the school." I tried to hold in my giggle but my stomach got the best of me. "Thank you very much Ms Winchester, I promise, I will not blow up our school." She dismissed me to sit. I found a table where two girls and two boys were seated. "Hi guys and gals. Im Emma. Im new." One of the girls had ginger hair and the other ombre. The girl with the ginger hair talked first. "Hi Emma, I'm Julie. This is Kella, Dan and Michael." They all looked at me and said 'Hey' at the same time. "Hey Emma Marie, I'm Kella-Marie. Our names are so close to being the same. That makes us special." Dan looked at Kella and said "No, It makes her special and you special needs." Michael laughed and said "Hey I'm Michael. Don't worry. You're fine with us. We are not the kind of people who you'll meet on the first day and then abandon you the next. No, we don't do that. We have experienced that to much." I knew they were telling the truth. How do I know? Number one: Dan and Michael are both very feminine, and number two, they play netball...well I assume they do, I can tell by the way they act. Oh God, i'm starting to sound like Mrs Mills. Kella leaned over Julie and said "Emma, what form class are you in?" I sit there knowing full well, I didn't know the name of the class but I knew the teacher. "My form teacher is Mrs Mills." They looked at me and Dan said "Your so lucky, I wish I had Mrs Mills. She's so happy all the time and smiles all the time and has a comfortable looking couch all to herself." I giggled and said "I know right. That couch is absolutely amazing. I could just sleep in it all day." The four looked at me and laughed like I had said some funny joke. "You're a funny joker Emma. Like she'd let you on it." Julie said in a high pitched voice. I looked at her and said "What makes you say that?" She turned her head and said "You have to be pretty darn lucky to sit on that throne." I looked at them all and said "But I did sit on it. I even felt her pillows. With the swan and crown embroidered on them." They all continued to laugh. "They are visible from the doorway. Anyone could use that as an excuse." I sat there, fake smiling of course, enduring their childish nonsense.

Class finished earlier than I thought it would've. Kella, Julie, Dan and Mike took me with them and showed me around the school. "Emma, this is the canteen. If you ever have money, please, don't hesitate to remember remember me." Kella said jokingly. I giggled and said "Vise-Versa." She then looked at me and then laughed. "Kella, stop. Leave the poor girl alone. We have already done enough by saying she sat on THE couch." Julie put more umph on the word the. Everyone laughed. I seriously don't understand what the big deal is over THE couch.

It was second period already. Lunch had ended before I even knew it.

I walked around school for a good, five solid minutes until I stood in the middle of a hallway about to confess to myself how lost I was. Out of nowhere, a tall guy walked out of the bathroom and stopped to pass me. I took this opportunity to ask for help. "Excuse me. Are you able to lead me to C13?" The boy looked at me and smiled. Ahh, your the new girl everyone is talking about." I stood there dumbfounded. "Everyone...is...talking about me?" He waved his hands saying "No, no, no. Not in a bad way. Let me rephrase that. Hi Emma, Neal. I'm in your form class with Mrs Mills. She is..quite something right?" I laughed and said "At least I have one witness who actually saw me sitting on THE couch." He laughed and said "Yeah, about that. You have to be pretty darn lucky to sit on that. Mrs Mills may look all happy and excited all the time. But everyday, I see her, she looks like something is going on inside her." I had to cut the conversation short and say "Neal, its really lovely to meet you, but I really need to get my butt to class. Care to help?" He laughed and said "Sure. Im sorry. Right this way."

We turned down two corners and walked down a very bright hall way. and stopped outside a door. "C13 it is. Would you like me to-" "No...Neal, you've done MORE than enough." He nodded and said "Your welcome Emma. Feel free to talk anytime in form class." I smiled and walked through the door. I had creative writing. "Hi Ms...Ms." I looked down at my paper to see my teachers name. "Ms Raleigh." Mrs Raleigh came over to me and said "Yes. Mrs Mills did tell me you'd be in my class. Come on in. Have a seat." I stood at the door and scanned the class room to see if any of my new friends were in here. Unfortunately, they were not.

"Ms Raleigh. You said Mrs Mills told you I'd be here. Why would she do that?" Ms Raleigh laughed and said "Me and Mrs Mills a very good friends. We like to keep eachother updated on the lastest at Maine State. And you, Hun, are our latest." I looked down at my paper and rolled my eyes. I thought "That sounded totally wrong." Ms Raleigh was beautiful. She had bloned hair with streaks of brown and black and she had light blue eyes. She was the nicest person I had met yet.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A new morning. A new day. Today will be ok. I promised myself. I opened my eyes and smiled to the ceiling. "Good morning roof top." I turned over on my bed. "Good morning wall." I turned over to my phone and said "Good MORNING SOCIAL LIFE." Come on. Tell me, name ONE teenager who doesnt have a social life. Seriously. Well. I have learned that Ms Raleigh and Mrs Mills have been friends for quite some time. I have learned that you have to be pretty special to sit in THE couch. And I've learned that this school is not so bad.

The date today is friday the 25th of March and today marks a very special day in my life. A day that no one but myself and God knows marks the fourth year anniversary of my daughter Quinne. I was 13 going on 14 when she was born. Unfortunately, I could only have her in my arms for a short time. But even though this has happened, I have plans for the future and school to get ready to go to.

I did my morning routine and kissed my parents goodbye. Again, I took an apple on the go. I got to form class and I walked in. Mrs Mills was waiting for me. "Hello, Miss Swan. How is your morning?" I looked at her ready to cry my eyes out. But I didn't. I put my head down and said "Morning Mrs Mills. How do you do?" Mrs Mills took a while to answer and she watched my every step to my chair. From the corner of my eye, I watched her stand up and walk her way over to me. She pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. "Miss Swan, I see you are upset. Are you ok?" I looked up at her with tears yielding up in my eyes. "Mrs Mills, If you cared, would you kindly dismiss me from form class while I take myself to see the school counselor?" Mrs Mills nodded and said "Very Well Dear. If you need help, come and see me." I stood up, gathered my belongings and headed towards the door. I was stopped by Mrs Mills voice calling my name. "Miss Swan, Im serious. I'm always here to talk." I gave a warm smile and continued to walk.

I walked for about two minutes and I had finally found the School Counselor's offices. I knocked on the door and a tall older lady in her 60's came out. "You must be Emma. I was expecting you in the next five minutes." I looked at her and said "You were?" She smilied and said "Yes, Mrs Mills emailed me and said something was up with you. She seemed to care alot about you. Your very special." I smiled and she waved her hand as in to tell me to come into her office. Her office was bright. There were alot of books. There were four single chairs facing around a small coffee table. "Please, Emma. Sit." I smiled and held back the tears. "Ok, Emma. Before we start anything, I just want to go over the rules and regulations of this department. Everything said in here stays in here between you and I. I will only contact home if someones life in danger. Although, I do record everthing we talk about on a piece of paper." I smilied at her and said "Thankyou. May I ask your name?" "My Name is Ms Wyatt. Now, Emma. Whats up. How may I be of you assisstance?" I looked down at my hands and I saw tear drops falling onto my palms. "Today, marks...the fourth anniversary of a significant time in my life, Ms Wyatt." She looked at me and said "Are you comfortable talking to me about this?" She kindly asked. I smilied and said "I think, its finally time, I have told someone." She said "Ok, Emma. Don't let me stop you." I sat myself up and gathered all the confidence and courage that I had left. I began to speak. "When I turned 13, I was walking home from school. And you must understand the area I lived in was'nt the bestest. It was 5:30pm and I finished school at 2:30pm. The last thing I remembered was, My Mum and Dad where picking me up from school. I had waited for three and a half hours for them. I thought id wait for five more minutes and no show. So, I began to walk. I lived half an hour away from home. Five minutes into my walk, It began to rain. Now, there are two ways home. There are the roads, where it would be very wet, or the tunnels, where it was faster and dry. That day, I decided to take the tunnels. I never take the tunnels. But, if I wanted to get home faster, thats the way. I must've walked for about one hundred meters and then boom. Out of nowhere, three men come out and knock me off of my feet." I stopped, hoping Ms Wyatt knew what happened after that. Ms Wyatt looked at me and said "Oh Emma. Did these men hurt you?" I bowed my head in shame and cried. "They raped me,all at the same time." She came over and hugged me tight. "Oh Emma, Im sorry this happened to you. Im sorry that there are people in this world like is." I hugged her and said nothing. "I leaned myself off of her and got myself back together to finish. "I remember them leaving me there cold and sore and I watched them just walk away. I tried to call for help but it was drowned out by the rain. I laid there for ten minutes and reached in my pocket to get my phone. I remember calling my mum and asking where she was. She didnt answer but she texted straight after that. "Emma, where are you? Your Father and I have been driving forever trying to find you. Don't think Im going to answer this phone call from you because I'm not. We told you, we are going to pick you up from school. Why couldnt you just be patient and wait for us to get there. We are so annoyed at you Emma. Dont ring because we wont answer. We will see you at home where ever you are." I remember looking at this text and thinking how she could just do that. I was waiting for three hours. Within thoes three hours, no text no nothing. I tired to call her for help. But she didnt answer me or anything. I stood up and pulled my underwear and school skirt back up and tried my hardest to walk home as fast as I could without hurting myself even more. When I arrived home, the time was 8:30pm. and my Dad pulled me inside the door. He was so furious he began to yell and swear at me . I sat down, knowing full well how sore it would be, and I took the growling. My Dad was about to hit me and my niece, who at the time, was four years old, yelled stop. He yelled at her and told her to get back in the room. My niece, Yael, came and put herself in my arms. She looked at my father and said Your not going to hurt my Aunty. Everyone makes mistakes Grandad. I held her in my arms and just cried and cried. My dad walked away and took the car keys and went for a ride. I hugged my niece and said Thank You for helping Aunty. My niece cupped my face and said Are you ok Aunty? I looked my niece in the eyes and said Aunty was hurt on the way home from school. But please dont tell Nanny or Granddad or Mummy. She smiled and said Ok Aunty. I love you. She hopped off of me and went back into her room. I went to my own room and gathered some clothes for a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on full. I took off all of my clothes and scanned my body. I had a bruise up my back from being pushed to the edge of the tunnel and I had scratch marks on my inner thighs. I had bruises on my arms and cuts just near my vagina. I cried and washed my body clean. After that I went to bed." Ms Wyatt looked at me not sure what to say. She was speechless. I looked at her and said "I know you're not sure what to say. Its ok" She said "Did you tell them?" I said yes I did, but it was months later. It was morning, I didnt want go to school for the last three months and I had gained weight and fell Mum began to yell at me about how I wouldnt get anywhere in life if i continued to act like this. I began to yell back and my sister, Yaels mum, who is Lavinia, came out and she told me to shut my mouth.

I couldnt take it anymore and I said. Do you remember that time YOU said, you and Dad were going to pick me up from school... at 2:30pm? And I waited and waited and waited? I gave up waiting at 5:30. I started walking home and it started raining. So do you know what I did? I walked through the tunnels and then guess what happened. Three men...came out of nowhere and then...they...raped me. Lavinia looked at me and she started to cry. My Mum stood up and looked at me. I said Remember when I tried to call you Mum, and you texted me and growled me. Yeah, I was calling for help and you said you or Dad wouldnt answer the phone cause you both were annoyed. Remember when I came home at night, Dad nearly gave me a hiding for being impatient. And do you know who stopped Dad from hitting me? Yael. So, why don't you all leave me alone because you have no idea how hard it has been to go through this for the last three months. My Mum and Lavinia looked at me and they began to weep. Im sorry, Emma. I'm sorry for letting that happen to you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I rolled my eyes and said If i hadnt of told you guys, you all would've still treated me like a worthless piece of meat. I rang my best friend, Elias, and told her everything that has happened. We talked on the phone for a good hour until she asked me,Have you got your period yet? Thats something I never had thought about.

Ten minutes after she asked me that our phone call ended. I asked my Mum if I could have twenty dollars and I went for a walk to the supermarket which was just around the corner. I went to buy a pregnancy test. I woke up the next morning and I took the test. It said I was pregnant. I got scared and ran away from home to my bestfriends house. I stayed there for the duration of my pregnancy. Weeks flew by like minutes and it was september, my birth month. I turned fourteen and I was four months. I was so scared I didnt know what to do. I had planned to stop going to school and try and find work so I could help me and my baby live. I remember when I was eight months, I'd feel my baby kick and I'd sing to her every night. I was having a girl by the way Ms Wyatt. March 25th came and it was time to give birth to my daughter. Unfortunately, my daughter was still born. That tore me to pieces. I didn't want to live after that. I wanted to die. The Dr Gallagher asked me if I had anyone to call and inform them about the sad news. I said No. Just my sister, Elias, was to know. They respected my wishes and left me in the room with Elias to mourn. The next day, they asked me what I planned to do. I said, Im taking her home. They said Unfortunately, Miss Swan, you cant. I said Yes I can, she is MY daughter. They respected me and said Very well. They gave me a box that looked like a shoe box and I looked at it and threw it in their dare you give that to me. Im going to hold my baby. My baby and I laid in bed and watched Regular Show. It was like she was just sleeping. I remember thinking, have i named her yet? I sat there thinking about a name. Finally, I came up with Quinne Swan. Quinne being another word for Queen. Queen Swan. She was my Queen. Few hours later, Dr Gallagher woke me up and said It is time Emma. Would you like to burry your daugh- I cut him off and said Her name is Quinne. Dr Gallagher smiled and she said Would you like Quinne to be burried or cremated. I said Well, if I cant have her with me, I'd like to cremate her. She then said Would you like to have her ashes? I said No. I just said, if i cant have her here with me. I want her cremated." Ms Wyatt looked at me and said "Where was your parents?" I said "I didnt want to involve them with anything." She then asked me "Have you told anyone in your family about this?" I said "No, Nobody besides Elias knows of this event." She looked at me struggling to find words to say. She finally said "Im so so sorry for your loss Emma. There are people, out there who know exactly what you are going through. I wish I had the power to make everyhting better but...unfortunately, only you can do that from this day forward.

Ten minutes pass and Ms Gallagher comes back into the office. "Now, Emma. Believe it or not, it is already third period and according to your timetable, your next class is with Mrs Mills. So, would you like to join her class or would you like to just sit here? I know Mrs Mills is a very good teacher, but its totally up to you." I sat there thinking for a few seconds and finally decided "I'll go to class. But before I leave, can you do something for me?" I asked. "Could you please email every one of my teachers and ask if they could go easy on me for the day because something is bothering me and I would share it with them if I wanted to." Ms Gallagher nodded and said "Very well. Now go to class. Have a good day Emma." I smiled and said "Thank You very much Ms Gallagher."

I found the class all Mrs Mills was teaching. She was teaching economics. I walked in and all the girls were staring at me and Mrs Mills came in from her office with a bright shinning smile and said "Hi darling, are you ok?" I tried to hold myself together. She said "Come, on. Come outside. Lets have a chat." We both walked outside the door, standing only inches apart from eachother, until a student came out and asked if she could go for a drink. Mrs Mills let her go but then the girl was hovering around trying to get in on whats happening. Mrs Mills turned to the girl and said "The fountain is around the corner. Leave." She put on her authoritative voice and I shunned the girl. Instead of going for a drink she went back into class. Mrs Mills stood infront of me with both hands on my elbows that where crossed shut. She put her hand on my chin and lifted my head so we were looking at eachother. She asked "Emma. Whats wrong? Are you ok?" I put my head back down and said "No. Im not ok." She asked "Can you tell me what is wrong?" I looked back up and said "My daughter died today, four years ago." She looked immediately pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back up and down and said "Im so so sorry Emma." I looked at her and said "Its fine. Im sorry i havent been myself lately. I guess, the time has been coming up and I still, dont know, how to deal with it." I put my head down and Mrs Mills released me from her embraced and placed a small warm kiss on my forehead and she looked at me as said "Come inside. You can sit in my office until class is over and I will come and talk with you." I smiled and she let go of my hands and led me into the back of the class.


End file.
